Disney Vacation Club
The Disney Vacation Club (DVC) is a vacation timeshare division owned and operated by the Walt Disney Company. It allows buying real estate interest in a DVC resort. Disney Vacation Club's President is Claire Bilby. To be a DVC member, one must purchase a one-time real estate interest in one of the Disney Vacation Club Resorts, and thereafter pay annual dues. All ownerships are sold as either a ground lease or a term-for-years. Locations Disneyland Resort (Anaheim, CA) *The Villas at Disney's Grand Californian Hotel & Spa Walt Disney World Resort (Lake Buena Vista, FL) *Bay Lake Tower at Disney's Contemporary Resort *Disney's Animal Kingdom Villas *Disney's Beach Club Villas *Disney's BoardWalk Villas *Disney's Old Key West Resort *Disney's Saratoga Springs Resort & Spa *The Treehouse Villas at Disney's Saratoga Springs Resort & Spa *The Villas at Disney's Wilderness Lodge Non-Park Locations *Disney's Hilton Head Island Resort (Hilton Head Island, South Carolina) *Disney's Vero Beach Resort (Vero Beach, Florida) *Aulani, a Disney Resort & Spa (Ko Olina, Hawaii) Cancelled Projects A project in Newport Coast, California began in March 1994. In August 1995, an issue of ''Wired ''magazine reported that the Disney Vacation Club was considering a site at Times Square in New York City, part of the 42nd Street Project near the New Amsterdam Theater and ABC Studios. Neither the Beaver Creek nor the Times Square project ever came to fruition. In February 1997, Disney announced that they were canceling the plans for the Newport Coast resort, and eleven months later, Marriott announced a project on Disney's former site, which was expected to open in June 2000. On July 23, 2001, Disney issued a press release announcing the construction of an unnamed Vacation Club resort at Walt Disney World's Eagle Pines golf course. The architectural style was going to be a tribute to early-20th Century Florida resort style, with its Moorish and Spanish influences. Opening was scheduled for 2004 and 2005, but the post-September 11 vacation slump derailed the plans for this resort. Disney instead opted to use the infrastructure at the foundering Disney Institute to serve as the hub for the resort that became Saratoga Springs. In early 2011, it was reported that Disney had purchased land near National Harbor, MD (20 minutes from Washington, DC) and thus could possibly build a resort similar to the three currently located outside of Disney theme park property. However, in late November 2011, Disney announced that it had canceled plans to build a 500-room resort hotel at National Harbor. Upcoming Projects In March 2011, rumors surfaced about an addition at Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa. In December 2011, it was confirmed that this addition will be a part of the Disney Vacation Club, and this addition will be located between the existing Grand Floridian and the Wedding Pavilion. The two tennis courts will be demolished and a parking lot will replace them. Also, a covered walkway will be added from the main lobby to the new building. Sources & External Links *Wikipedia